Just Say The Word
by Alegra156
Summary: Harry and Hermione are in love with each other, they should be together. But, first they have to admit that to each other and to their significant others. Will they finally get their happy ending? Or, will someone close to them ruin their chances of that
1. What's a girl to do?

Disclaimer

Sorry to break it to you but I'm not J.K.R. and I own nothing! I am but a penniless college student with nothing but my handy dandy laptop and my little dogs.

I am however open to donations . . .

A/N I am a long time reader and first time writer so please be gentle . . .

Chapter 1

The common room was as comfortable and welcoming as it had ever been. Ron had finally convinced Ginny to play a game of wizard chess with him; Neville and Seamus were engaged in a debate over Quidditch vs. Soccer. Hermione Granger, seventh year wonder girl sat in her usual seat by the fire on a cold Monday evening staring blankly into her brand new edition of HH2: Hogwarts: A History – Revisited. All seemed normal enough, but it wasn't there was something terribly wrong with the head girl. She sat stuck on the same page for the past twenty minutes silently thinking to herself . . .

It's amazing how quickly time passes, it seems like just yesterday I was helping Neville look for his lost toad on the train trying so hard not to focus on how scared I was of this new world, sometimes I wish I hadn't helped him. If I hadn't helped Neville I would have never met them on the train, and if I never met them I wouldn't have tried to be their friend, I wouldn't have ever gotten upset at them and they wouldn't have had to save me from the troll and I wouldn't be in the predicament I now find myself in. I wouldn't always be worried about death; I would be just another student, a student that's only worries are exams and who their next date to Hogsmeade would be.

I sometimes think of what my life would have been like if I wasn't a member of the T3 {tremendously talented trio.} I wonder would I be happy. That's all I really want, happiness. I sometimes curse the day I met those two. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, they probably have no idea what they have done to me, what they are doing to me. Every day they make my life a little worse. Why couldn't I just have a simple life? No, not for Hermione Granger! I don't know what's wrong, maybe nothing is wrong, I mean maybe I am normal and maybe it is normal to be in love with more than one person at the same time. I love them both, Merlin help me! I love them both so differently with Ron it seemed so natural like we were meant to be together.

I just don't understand, everything was supposed to be perfect. He's my best friend and I love him … He was my first everything, we learned so much from each other. It all seemed so perfect everyone thought so. The two perfect prefects, the two best friends of The Boy Who Lived. It was bound to happen sooner or later, that's what everyone said or it was a match made in heaven, a match made in hell if you ask me. Sure it all started off nicely enough, those little rows we used to have happened less frequently until one day it was like we couldn't talk about anything that was bothering us, that bloody git even went as far as to say that there was no use saying anything because people might look at us differently.

I am so scared about the future. We have one year left and then I am supposed to go out into that harsh world and do something that will make mummy and daddy proud of their little witch. The problem isn't that I don't know what I want to do with my life; the problem is that it doesn't conform to Rons' vision of "our future." I want to continue my education at a muggle university and Ron says it's nothing but a waste seeing how I'm never really going back to that world, Minerva has offered to make me her apprentice after I finish at the university but Ron thinks that the trio should continue on their road of heroism and become aurors. Ron wants to get married straight after graduation and I don't want to get engaged let alone married until I'm at least 27 (seeing how witches and wizards live at least one hundred years I don't think that this request is in any way unreasonable.)

I feel like I am dying on the inside. I want to feel something, anything. I can't take this anymore, something needs to change. Every day it gets a little worse. I feel like I've lost myself in this so called relationship. I just wish I could talk to someone. But I can't, I am alone in this one. I just wish we could go back to the way things were. I know that this is a ridicules request because you can never go back no matter how hard you try, no matter how many timeturners you've got. Everything is shit now and it's my entire fault... no... Wait... That's wrong it's not my fault, it's his fault. That stupid, clueless prat, he did this to me and Ron.

Harry, Harry Potter there aren't enough words in the dictionary to describe my feelings for him/ he can make me laugh one moment and cry the next, with Ron my love for him was once a comfortable companionship almost like puppy love but with Harry it's so much more/ he scares me sometimes, the way he can look into my eyes and it seems as though he knows exactly what I'm thinking. I know deep in my heart that he feels the same way I do but He couldn't just say what he felt. And now we are all suffering because the bloody boy who lived is really the bloody boy with no balls.

I can't take it anymore, whenever I look into those sad, beautiful emerald eyes that give the impression that he can see into my very soul I want to show him how much I care, how much I love him. But, I can't be thinking like this he is the Head Boy, the Quidditch captain and oh yeah I almost forgot he's my boyfriend and my best mate. Everyday it gets a little worse. I can't help myself from stealing glances at him more and more often. What is a girl to do?

Suddenly she looked up and her heart broke. but that sadness quickly turned to anger and jealousy and...

CRASH!!!

A/N well there it is, my first try at writing fanfic . . . please dear readers tell me should I continue on with this endeavour? My plan is to include Ron and Harrys's pov. This story will have a little bit of everything humour, angst, duelling, drama, drunkenness, a love triangle (not what you might expect) and maybe a final battle. But that is all up to you dear reader, if this sounds interesting please tell me and I will be happy to oblige. So please R&R


	2. I'd do it again

Chapter 2

I, Ron Weasley, am a giant prat.

Looking at him sitting there, not even realizing that he's staring at her, knowing what he wants; how he really feels. I know I should tell her the truth and give them a try at happiness. The man isn't even sure he's going to see the end of the term and I knowingly robbed him of the one thing that could give him some happiness, some love.

I know it has been a rough time for Harry. After Sirius died he just shut down, poor guy, I can't imagine what it must be like for him. And believe me when I say I feel like the world's biggest prat for doing what I did to my best friend, Harry, the blind Boy Who Lived.

After fifth year, when Hermione kissed him again at King's Cross Station, Harry couldn't, or wouldn't, stop talking about it for weeks. He spent so many hours replaying that scene in his head that it turned into some grand declaration of love, rather than what it really was; a friendly, platonic "see ya in a few months, Harry" sort of goodbye. It was killing me because I hadn't said anything about my own feelings for her, and after listening to that bloke for three weeks straight, my confidence was in real need of a boost.

So I wrote her. Hermione always knew exactly what to say to make me feel better. After a few letters back and forth, I bit the proverbial bullet and invited her to stay at my house for the week before term started again. To my great satisfaction she said yes, and that week was the closest to heaven I've ever been.

One day when we were sitting in the garden talking about nothing of any real importance. Laughing and reminiscing about years past, I realized I couldn't go another day without her knowing how I really felt about "us." The lavender smell of her, the way those beautiful cinnamon colored eyes sparkled, the way the setting sun made her look like an angel on earth and that glorious laugh. It was just too much for me. I kissed her, a sweet, tender kiss that will remain with me for the rest of my days.

I poured my heart and soul out that night and told her that I needed her. She told me that her feelings for me had changed and wanted to give "us" try. I couldn't believe my luck; I felt like the happiest guy in the world.

Unfortunately, those feelings were short lived when Hermione asked imploringly, "What about Harry?"

What about Harry indeed. We had to tell him, we had to tell everyone. I wanted to shout it from the top of the astronomy tower that I was with her. Then I remembered. How could I be so dumb? How could I forget? My best friend, Harry is in love with my girlfriend. Oh crap! The letters! Weeks of him telling me how he cared for her and here I was, doing this to him. What was a guy to do?

I told Hermione I would take care of everything and not to worry but she just gave me a look, one of those yeah right you're-more-likely-to-make-a-mess-of-things type of look. I let it slide; I didn't want her rethinking things a mere ten minutes into the relationship.

So we said our goodnights and I began planning what I like to call "The Great Deception". It all seemed easy enough. I only had to get Harry alone for a few minutes and tell him the "truth." I owled Harry to meet at the leaky cauldron for a butterbeer at noon the next day so we could talk.

Mum, Ginny, Hermione and I arrived at Diagon Alley via Floo powder to do some last minute school shopping and to see how Fred and George were doing at their new shop. The twins shop had been thriving these past few months and they were coming up with brilliant new ideas on how to prank people. I had almost forgotten what I had really come to do when I spotted some miniature exploding Snitches and was suddenly reminded of Harry. For the past few weeks Harry and Remus had been staying at Grimauld place sorting through the last of Sirius's things trying to get everything in order before school began. After grabbing a few snitches for Harry I said my goodbyes and made my way to a very uncomfortable conversation. I found Harry sitting in a booth in the back. I can still remember the talk; a year and a half later I can still remember it word for word.

flashback

"So… err… well, how has your summer been so far?" Ron said nervously.

"Ron, you know its hell with the Dursleys," Harry said, taking a sip of his butterbeer. "They never change and it hasn't exactly been shits and giggles going through my dead godfathers belongings, so why don't we cut to it and you tell me why we needed to meet right now when we are going back to school in a few days."

"Sorry mate, I just don't know how to say this..." Ron said slowly, trailing off.

"OK, I'll bite. Say what??

"Well a strange thing happened last week…"

"Really, and what was it?"

"Hermione came to visit Ginny and she just seemed kind of different. Sad really," he said. He was trying to avoid lying, but he didn't think it would sound as good if he said that he had been the one to invite Hermione over.

"And?"

"She knocked my door one night saying that her nightmares were just too much and asked if she could sleep with me," Ron said quickly, hoping that Harry would buy this story.

"She did?" Harry asked incredously.

"Well it went on like that for a couple of days."

"Was she okay with you?" Harry said in a concerned voice. "I wish I'd known, and then maybe I could have helped."

"So then two days ago we were in the garden talking and she just turned to me and kissed me."

"SHE WHAT!?!" Harry practically yelled. A few of the other people who were in the pub turned to look at them.

"She kissed me and told me her feelings for me had changed and she wanted to give "us" a try."

"God why? What did you say?"

"I told her the truth, that I felt the same way."

(I would rather face Voldermort with only a fork to defend myself then ever have to see the look that was on his face again)

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Harry, looking quite serious, said, "I'm happy for you, mate. She only deserves the best so you better not hurt her. Believe me if she sheds one tear over you, Voldermort will be the least of your problems, Azkaban be damned."

"You know I wouldn't hurt her."

"Right, right, as long as we're clear on the subject," Harry said even though he looked less than thrilled with all the information that he had received within the last half hour.

"Crystal. Wow! Look at the time we better get a move on before mum sends out a search party."

end flashback

I know I'm a big load of dung for doing this to my best mate, the guy who saved my only sister and the savior to the wizarding world. It was bound to happen sooner or later. If not me then it would have been some other bloke. Did he honestly expect her to wait? Well I'm glad I took that chance and if I had to do it again, I would in a heartbeat.


	3. What I have to do

Chapter 3          

Here I am once again sitting in the common room staring at my best friend daydreaming about what my pitiful life would have been like if I had just told her how I really felt. The opportunity was right there and I just let it slip right through my hands. I was scared and depressed that's all, and I mean can anyone really blame me. My godfather had just died and I found out that if I didn't kill Voldermort then he would kill me. And to top all that off I was falling for one of my best friends, I had to tell Hermione that I loved her, but it was all too much, I couldn't do it. There were just so many questions going on in my head, like:

What if she doesn't feel the same way?

What if it doesn't work out?

What if it ruins our friendship?

And then there was the one question that kept coming up over and over again

What if he uses her as a target to get to me?

I just couldn't let that happen. I loved her too much.

I had decided over the summer before sixth year that there was no point in torturing myself. I knew I couldn't have her and I knew I had to learn to live with that fact. I knew exactly what I had to do but that didn't mean I necessarily wanted to. Then I received an owl from Ron asking to meet up with me at the leaky cauldron, I thought that it would be the perfect opportunity to tell Ron that everything I had said about being in love with Hermione wasn't really true and that it was just a silly crush. I didn't like the idea of lying to my best friend but I knew I had to do it. However, I never got the chance to say anything; before I could open my mouth he dropped the bomb. He could have told me anything, like Ginny had suddenly taken up with Malfoy and I might have been OK, but I sure as hell didn't think that he was going to tell me that he and Hermione were now a couple. At first all I wanted to do was hex that blimey git but then I remembered what I was planning on doing before he "broke the news."

It really didn't seem that bad, honestly. I thought it was going to be hell on earth watching them day in and day out, holding hands, kissing, doing the things that couples do really but, to my great relief Hermione just wasn't that kind of girl. It really was like nothing had changed at all until that one night . . .

Harry: well it's about time I turned in; I don't think I could write another inch. Goodnight Hermione . . . are you coming Ron?

Ron: I'll be up in a few, I just want to finish this up.

Harry: Ok, well goodnight Hermione.

Hermione: Goodnight Harry, sweet dreams

I made it up to the dorm and Neville and Seamus were already snoring, I suddenly realized I left Sirius's ring downstairs

(After Sirius died he left Harry a white gold ring with the black family crest, Harry had taken to holding the ring in his hand for comfort)    

as I made my way down the stairway I heard a moan, I quickly reached for my wand but as I got closer I quickly found out that it would have been better if I had just left the ring there till morning.

There they were, Hermione sprawled out on the couch with Ron on top of her, kissing her and passionately making love to her. I could feel the anger rising as I raised my wand toward him.

Then I shook my head, what was I doing? Hermione was with him and I had to accept that and move on.

That was six months ago to the day and I still had made no real effort to "move on."

Until now that is . . .

Lavender: Hey there Harry, what's on your mind?

Harry: Oh nothing much lav, I guess I was just thinking of how lucky I am to have such a pretty friend as you

Lavender: (giggle) oh Harry you charmer I bet you say that to everyone.

Harry: maybe, but I do believe that this is one of the few times where I've really meant it.

Lavender: Still, it was very sweet

Harry: So lavender did you know that this was a Hogsmead weekend . . .

A/N wow my first cliffhanger, I hope I did it correctly. Please review. Let me know what you think of the story or I might end up totally screwing it up. Once again REVIEW!


	4. let's just forget

A/N: I know the drill, bad author, bad author! I am so sorry for taking forever and a day to update but I have been so very busy_. . ._

Please accept this chapter as a peace offering of sorts with the promise of many chapters to follow_ . . . enjoy_

_So lavender did you know that this was a Hogsmeade weekend . . ._

As a matter of act Harry I did, why?

_Well I was wondering . . . that is . . . if you weren't too busy_

{At this point lavender could no longer contain the giggles}

_Wha? What's wrong? What's so funny?_

You are silly!

_I am not silly! Dashing, charming, Sex God maybe, these are all thing that I am and silly is definitely not one of them_!

Well Mr. Sex God, would you care to join me this weekend at Hogsmeade?

_Why Ms. Brown, it would be my pleasure._

Wow . . . I thought that I would never consider anyone other then Hermione, but lavender. . .I don't know what it is, she's so sweet and the way she smiles it gives me such a great feeling inside knowing that I am the one making her smile like that.

The two sat together intently looking into each others eyes, a gentle blush creeping into both pairs of cheeks, with a sudden bravado that he had never felt before Harry leaned towards to whisper into lavenders ear when suddenly

CRASH!!

All the glass objects in the common room broke, not knowing the cause Harry drew his wand upon the silent crowd, not taking notice of the very red, bushy haired head girl leaving as quietly as possible.

The rest of the week went by in a blur. When Harry mentioned the impending date to his best friends turned couple her reaction was the polar opposite to rons enthusiastic support .

With less than 24 hours to "the date" Harry lied awake in bed thinking over the past week. He and Ron had been getting along famously and after the short note to lavender telling her how excited he was about Saturday every time he looked her way he was met with one of the most beautiful smiles known to man. Everything seemed to be perfect, except for Hermione every time he spoke to her she would either ignore him or speak to him as though he was as low as Malfoy, that is when he could find her, she had taken to leaving the room whenever he came near, and that broke his heart a little more each day.

Harry woke up with a start. He couldn't help the growing excitement he quickly showered and spent the next 30 minutes struggling with his hair and deciding what to wear. After giving up on his hair he threw on a forest green jumper tied his shoes and went down for breakfast, he wanted to eat early so that he and lavender could get an early start to the day as he rushed out the portrait whole he wasn't looking where he was going, suddenly he fell and he thought it would have hurt but he landed on something rather soft, something soft that was wriggling

Would you please be so kind as to get your fat arse off of me please?

I'll have you know I have a very nice arse, according to witch weekly it's one of the top ten wizarding arses in the country thank you very much!

Ha ha, a comedian I couldn't care if it was one of the best arses in the world you still weigh a ton, so get off!

Ok, ok don't get your knickers in a twist

What's your problem anyway? Why have you been avoiding me all week?

I have not been avoiding you

Yeah right and voldermort realized he was being a giant prat and decided to break his wand and become a Tibetan monk!

At this Hermione could no longer hold back the laughter

I've missed that

Missed what?

Your beautiful laughter

Oh Harry don't do that

Do what?

Say things like that

Why not? It's true

Because it won't change anything and it doesn't make anything easier, that's why.

Hermione looked up into those pools of emerald green and silently prayed that she wasn't blushing. She so desperately wanted to tell him everything, she wanted to say that she loved him more than anything and couldn't stand the idea of him with another, she wanted to tell him she had been a fool and to ask forgiveness for the way she had acted, but she couldn't. They stood there staring at each other for Merlin knows how long not wanting the moment to end and yet not knowing what to do or say next. That problem was solved when the portrait swung open again producing a very groggy looking Ron weasley.

Hey guys what's going on?

What? Oh nothing love, I was just having a little chat with Harry

_Uh yeah mate we were just talking_

Ok well do you both think you can chat while we eat I'm famished

_Great idea Ron let's go_

Once in the great hall Ron, oblivious to the fact that his two best friends were ignoring each other was piling his plate with food aimlessly talking to no one in particular about the next Quidditch match.

Hermione?

Yes Harry

I think we need to talk

No Harry, I think we need to forget

Forget what Hermione?

Exactly

Hermione?

End of subject Harry! Don't you need to go meet someone now?

Whatever Hermione

At that Harry left the table looking very pissed off and nearly knocking down a few first years in the process.

Harry waited at the main stairwell for a good fifteen minutes brooding over what Hermione had said to him

How could she ask me to forget? She made it sound as if she might have feelings for me, how can I willingly forget what I have longed to hear for so long?

Wait a tick! I can't have feelings for her! She's with Ron and I'm about to go on a date with lavender! I can't do this! I can't go out with Lav! I have to tell her. . . I have to . . . oh my god!

At this moment all coherent thought left because at this moment an angel stood before him. . .

Lavender who he had always considered pretty today looked radiant, she was dressed in a simple blue sundress that brought out the color of her eyes, her hair had soft curls cascading down her back and was pinned back with a small butterfly clip showcasing her face that wore little make-up and a very slight pink to her already moist lips. Quite simply Harry was speechless

Hi Harry!

Uh . . . you uh . . . look you . . . sod it all . . . hi Lav

So are you ready to go?

Of course silly! I have been looking forward to this all week

Harry then gave her his arm and they were off, neither noticing nor feeling the person behind them in the shadow throwing daggers at them with their eyes_. . ._

There it is folk's chapter 4! I bet your wondering who was in shadows. Please dear readers, my reason for writing, review and make this author feel as though she isn't completely messing this story up_._


	5. the confrontation

A/N ok if there is anyone who is reading this story, I now give you chapter 5! enjoy

Harry sat under a large oak tree by the lake, today was the first day in months that he had truly enjoyed himself. As he grabbed another sandwich from the basket dobby had packed he saw how utterly beautiful lavender was when she laughed and was most unexpectedly flooded with a feeling of guilt.

What's wrong Harry?

_It's silly really but I just feel so terrible_

Well that's not exactly the emotion I was hoping for, is it something I've said or done?

_Well yes_

WHAT!?!

But it was too late, and before he could say anything she was running towards the carriage.

Forgetting everything he ran towards her nearly knocking her down in the process

_Please Lav, I am so sorry! Merlin! I am such a stupid git! I didn't mean it that way, what I meant was I felt badly because I've never noticed how great a person you are! Please Lav don't cry!_

I don't know what's wrong with me! Sometimes I say the stupidest things and I know . . .

Harry!

_Yes_, he answered sheepishly

You're right; you are a stupid git, so before you stick your other foot in your mouth I suggest you kiss me right now.

_As you wish_

I wish I could say that the kiss was something that was timeless; a kiss to put all others to shame, something that was earth shattering and mind blowing but that was not the case.

For a brief moment Harry wondered why all his kisses came from someone who was in the midst of crying.

It wasn't bad by any means; it just felt as though something was missing. Deep down Harry knew it was because she wasn't and never would be Hermione. Looking into lavenders eyes he could tell that she felt more then he probably would ever feel. Harry realized with great sadness that lavender was probably his only chance at happiness, he refused to delude himself into believing that if he waited long enough Hermione would suddenly wake up and decide that she truly loved Harry and they would live happily ever after.

He didn't want to be alone and finally there was someone that wanted to be with him. He knew that she wasn't "the one" but she was kind, smart, funny and most of all she wanted him. He knew that in time he might be able to forget about Hermione and learn to really love lavender. Harry realized it was time to move on and be happy.

Harry? Is everything all right? You seem a little quiet.

_Of course I'm fine, more than fine; you've made me realize something_

And what pray tell is that kind sir?

_Not once today have you asked one of those silly fan girl questions, you've talked and listened to me like I was any other guy, you are so beautiful and you chose to spend the day with me, when you could have been with any other guy, my feelings for you are more then just friendly and I want to and hope you want to be more then just friends . . . what I mean to say is lavender brown will you do me the great pleasure of being my girlfriend?_

Before Harry had a chance to even look up lavender was upon him once more, kissing him feverishly.

_Lav Hun, I'm going to take that as a yes_

Yes, yes one hundred times over yes!

_That's great luv, I'm so happy!_

Hey, what time is it?

_Merlin's beard! We better hurry up before we miss the last carriage!_

Once back at Hogwarts the new couple walked towards the tower hands together when lavender turned to Harry and said. . .

Harry love I need to go talk to Parvati

_Ok, I need to find Ron and Hermione anyway; do you want to meet for dinner?_

That sounds great! I'll be at the door

After a quick kiss goodbye she was gone, leaving a very guilty and torn looking young man

All too quickly he found himself at the portrait hole, he stood there for a moment trying to grab hold of that ever elusive Gryffindor courage, he took a deep breath and walked over to the couch . . .

_Hey guys how's it goin?_

Fine mate, how'd the date go?

Yeah Harry how was it? Did you have fun while she tried to read your palm?

_I'd thank you not to take that tone when speaking of my girlfriend Hermione!_

What? You and lavender brown? You sly dog!

When? Why? Are you sure about this Harry?__

_Today, I like her and I'm positive_

Well congrats mate! I knew you had it in you!

Yes congratulations Harry, I hope you and lavender will be very happy together!

At that Hermione stood up and quickly left the room leaving a very confused set of young men.

News of the new "golden couple" spread like wildfire, the two seemed genuinely happy together. Each day Harry felt a little better about his choice, and he was truly enjoying the time he spent with lavender, it was very comfortable and safe. For the moment Harry felt somewhat complete as if everything would finally work out, that was until the nightmares began

But these weren't the regular Voldermort is coming kind of dreams, in these dreams Harry was always reaching toward something, something he couldn't quite reach, leaving him with a feeling of great emptiness and sorrow.

Once again Harry found himself awake in the wee hours, he went down into the common room and began to study when he suddenly caught sight of something curled up on the couch by the fire, it was her, the last person he wanted to be alone with, she looked so peaceful as she slept, he didn't want to wake her but he knew she needed to get to bed. . .

_Hermione_

_Hermione wake up you need to get to bed_

Five more minutes mum

_Your mum's not here luv, you need to get to bed though_

What? Oh Harry, hi . . . how long have I been here?

_Long enough to find out that the head girl always asks mummy for five more minutes of sleep_

What are you doing up Harry? Is everything ok? Did you have a nightmare?

_Well yeah, but I'll be fine_

Want to talk about it?

_Not particularly_

Ok, fine . . . what do you want to talk about then?

_Us . . ._

What about us Harry?

_Why do we fight so much? Why can't I stop thinking about you?_

_Why is it that when I kiss my own girlfriend I feel as though I am betraying you?_

Please Harry, No!

We can't do this!

_Why? Why not Mione?_

Because you have lavender and I have Ron, and that is how it is, she screamed

_It doesn't have to be like this!_

Yes it does Harry! And we just need to deal with that

I love you but I could never hurt Ron

_But you have no problem hurting us in the process?_

We are stronger than he is!

_Is that what you really want mione? Do you really want to deny yourself happiness?_

I am happy! I love Ron and he is all I need!

_If that's what you really want?_

It is!

_Goodnight Hermione_

Goodnight Harry

I'm sorry. . .

But he didn't hear for he left the room before she could see the tears rushing down.

A/N aren't they both so stubborn? I love this, I am really getting into the hang of writing! yay me!! any hoot please review, it would mean ever so much to me, and the first chapter is completly new so if you haven't yet you should give it a look! don't forget to review-review, it'll make you feel better


	6. Desperate Times

A/N Here it is folks Chapter 6! I must admit I had a little trouble with this chapter, I had so many different ideas running through my head and when I had it all written down it made absolutely no sense! Anyways, I did a little {ok a lot} of rewriting and hope you like it!

After a late night séance with Professor Trelawney, Lavender wearily made her way through the portrait hole, she was just about to step into the common room when she heard a voice that sounded a lot like her boyfriend, not wanting to be seen she quickly stepped behind a pillar praying to every deity that she would not be seen, what she heard next shook her to the very core,,,

"Why is it that when I kiss my own girlfriend I feel as though I am betraying you?"

"Please Harry, No!" Hermione said. "We can't do this!"

"Why? Why not 'Mione?" Harry asked desperately.

"Because you have Lavender and I have Ron, and that is how it is," Hermione screamed.

"It doesn't have to be like this!" Harry said loudly.

"Yes it does Harry! And we just need to deal with that," Hermione said. "I love you but I could never hurt Ron."

"But you have no problem hurting us in the process?" Harry asked.

"We are stronger than he is!" Hermione replied.

"Is that what you really want 'Mione? Do you really want to deny yourself happiness?" Harry asked.

"I am happy! I love Ron and he is all I need!" Hermione replied.

"If that's what you really want?" Harry asked again.

"It is!" Hermione said.

"Goodnight Hermione," Harry said.

"Goodnight Harry," Hermione said. "I'm sorry. . ."

When she was sure the coast was clear she stepped out of the darkness, there were so many questions running through her head . . .

How could he so this to me?

Did he every truly have feelings for me?

What's wrong with me?

Not wanting to be alone anymore she ran up to the seventh year dorm and woke up the only person she knew could help her. . .

"Parvati? Parvati please wake up! I need you!" Lavender said in a near hysteria

"What? What's the matter Lav?" Parvati answered groggily

When lavender was sure she had Parvati full attention she retold her sad story

"How could he do this to you!?! That bastard!!" Parvati spat

"Don't call him that!! It's not his fault, it was that mudblood whore!!" Lavender practically screamed

"How can you say that? Harry is just as guilty as Hermione is!" Parvati said trying to remain calm

"But I love him so much! He has to be with me! I don't care what it takes; he will be mine and mine alone!"

Parvati was speechless she had never seen Lavender so crazed

What do you mean when you say "you don't care what it takes" Parvati asked cautiously

"It means I need to need to devise a plan" lavender said with a somewhat eerie calm

"I need to get some sleep Parvati; I need to save my strength for the fight" Lavender said

"Ok Lav but try not to do anything rash, you wouldn't want rumors to start" Parvati said in a very cautionary tone

"I know Vati, let's get some sleep"

With that they said their goodnights and Lav quickly fell asleep hopping that the morning came quickly

As the sun rose so did lavender, she showered and dressed quickly and hurriedly made her way to the owlry

After she sent the note she walked leisurely to the great hall, she met up with Harry at their usual seat and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, choosing to ignore the slight cringe she served herself some black pudding

Harry luv, I'm not going to be able to meet up with you this afternoon, I have detention

What's that? Oh yes . . . fine, fine I guess we can meet up for dinner Harry answered distractedly

With that Lavender returned to her delicious black pudding

The day sped by and before she knew it lavender stood in front of the Whomping Willow . . .

"You're late" said the cloaked figure

"I'm sorry I lost track of the time" Lavender said

"Well don't go making a habit of it, I am a busy man!" The young man said hotly

"Tell me Draco when we were neighbours were you always such an egotistical git?" Lavender said, exasperatedly

"I didn't come here to be insulted!" and in one swift motion Draco turned to leave

"Wait, Draco! Please don't leave, I need your help!" lavender practically begged

"I don't help people Lavender, it's not the Malfoy way" said Draco as he tilted his head up

"You owe me!" said Lavender

"A Malfoy never owes anything!" Said Draco

"Well then I guess you wouldn't mind if I told Ron what you've been doing with his little sister, really Draco you should never have taken her to the classroom directly across from Professor Trelawney's office, I was just trying to channel spirits one night, I looked out the window and you wouldn't believe the things I saw" said lavender calmly

"I'm not afraid of the Weasel King" said Draco

"So you wouldn't mind if I also told Ginny that you were in the same room with Pansy Perkins the next night?" Said Lavender

"How could you possibly know that?" Draco stuttered

"Really Draco, couldn't you at least of had the decency to take her to a different room?" Lavender asked

"What do you want?" Draco said through gritted teeth

"I want to meet with your father" said Lavender

"My father? Why? What do you want with him?" Asked Draco

"If you don't want to help me then I'll just go back to Gryffindor tower, I'm sure Ron and Ginny will be there."

"All right I'll owl him as soon as we are done, may I ask what this is in regards to?" Draco asked

"Harry Potter" and with that she turned to walk away leaving a very curious looking young Slytherin.

A/N There it is I hope you liked it! Please be kind and review this chapter, think of it as your good deed for the day!


End file.
